


Tangled

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [143]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Lucifer, Big Brother Dean, Fluff, Gen, Kind Dean, Loving Dean, Shoes, shoelaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean helps Lucifer with a knotty problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

“Psst.”

 

Dean narrows his eyes at the noise and looks from side to side for its source. “Hello?”

 

“Shh,” Lucifer’s voice admonishes him. “Come here.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes and rolls his chair in the direction of the archangel’s voice. He finds Lucifer seated in the hallway, fiddling with his shoelaces with the most adorable pout Dean’s ever seen. “Need some help?” He asks kindly.

 

Lucifer just pouts harder. “Sam and I are going running,” he informs Dean gravely.

 

Dean smiles. “You can’t go running with your laces like that,” he reminds the archangel.

 

Lucifer’s shoulders droop. “These shoes are very complex. I don’t know what to do.”

 

Dean pats his knee and motions for Lucifer to put his foot up on his thigh.

 

Lucifer just shakes his head. “You’re gonna laugh at me,” he whispers.

 

“I’d never,” Dean promises. “Sammy took forever to learn how to tie his shoes, too.” He smiles at the memory. “Most of the time we had to get him Velcro. Come on, let me show you how.”

 

Lucifer lifts his foot obligingly and watches as Dean threads one bunny through its hole and wraps the other bunny around it. He gets a little distracted by the thought of bunny hugs, and when it comes time for him to attempt to fasten the other shoelace, it falls apart as soon as he stands up. “Dean,” he whines.

 

“It’s okay,” Dean soothes him. “No one gets it on their first try. Here, I’ll show you again.”

 

Just as Dean finishes tying the other lace, Sam comes clopping down the hallway, long shoelaces trailing behind them. He offers his foot to Dean with a tiny frown. “They didn’t have Velcro,” he says by way of explanation.

 

Dean and Lucifer share a secret little smile. 


End file.
